Demonstration
by melitta4ever
Summary: What if Quintilius did not feel the effects of the too much wine and requested a more personal demonstration from the champion.  Slash  in detail...  Gannicus/Quintilius/Quintilius' personal slave


**Demonstration**

_What if Quintilius did not feel the effects of the too wine much and requested a more personal demonstration from the champion._

_**Warnings: Slash (in detail), Mature**_

_**Characters: Gannicus, Quintilius, Quintilius' personal slave**_

_**Note: **__GOTA episode 2: Missio, AU in which Melitta will hopefully live longer. Special thanks to my beta, IndigoNightandRayneStorm for correcting my mistakes and offering delightful suggestions._

* * *

><p>Gannicus was left in the chamber with Quintilius and his personal slave after Batiatus granted them privacy. His heart was beating with disgust and anxiety as he did not know what to expect from this filthy Roman. Quintilius sat back, watching the gladiator with hungry eyes. He must be aware of the disgust on Gannicus' face since the champion was doing nothing to hide it.<p>

"Oh relax, will you?" Quintilius huffed with a mocking tone. "I have been with many men and can understand their favored position in intimate matters. I will not waste a god only to achieve a mediocre performance. I want to see all the glory you can present me. You can give me glory, can you not, slave?"

Gannicus nodded slightly and Quintilius gave a sign to his young slave. The boy quickly came to Gannicus' side and knelt in front of him. He started to undress the champion with ease, revealing his experience in these matters in spite of his young age. After getting Gannicus completely naked, the slave slid to the side to offer the full vision to his _Dominus_.

"Turn to the side," ordered Quintilius after admiring the champion's body, "I want your greatness completely revealed to my eyes during your show."

Gannicus did as he ordered; giving his side to the Roman and facing the young slave who was still on his knees. By his _Dominus'_ sign, the young boy crawled closer to the champion, grabbed the naked cock and quickly sucked it into his mouth. Gannicus was surprised by the suddenness of the act. He was also relieved that all he was being asked of was to allow a boy, who was so fair that he could easily be mistaken for a maiden, to suck him. The boy was good at his task though; using his tongue very smoothly, swirling it around his cock. His manhood was erect in no time in spite his discomfort.

Quintilius watched his slave working marvels on the champion, the great phallus in front of him was causing his blood to boil; the effects of the excess wine quickly cleared. While stroking himself, he commanded the boy to remove the cock from his mouth. He watched the beast glittering with saliva under the candle light and ordered the boy to continue, but deeper.

"I want to see it vanish and emerge again fully," he commanded.

Apparently the boy knew exactly what his _Dominus_ desired; slowly he swallowed the whole thing, inch by inch. Gannicus had never experienced the depths of a throat before; he could not believe this little creature could accommodate all his cock and wished the boy would teach these tricks to the girls of the _ludus_. The slave's lips were massaging the very base of his organ while his mouth was squeezing the rest of it. Gannicus could not help but hold the boy's head to push himself in his mouth even more. His cock was feeling the pressure from its base to the tip, the boy's face gently rubbing gladiator's flesh where his prick met his body.

Quintilius was pleased, very pleased by the sight. "I know these men too well!" he thought, "All it takes a cute little cocksucker to remove the ridiculous hubris they wear." Then reminded loudly,

"I said I want to see it emerge again, slave!"

Gannicus let his hands free so that the boy could jerk his head back. The gladiator's cock was slimy; a long bridge of saliva hung between its tip and the lips of the boy, mixing with the spit dripping from his chin.

"Now, put it all back. And repeat it without the need of my saying so by Jupiter's cock! I do not want to recite each and every move!" yelled Quintilius; pleased by the power he held over the slave.

The slave slid the huge thing into his mouth, all the way to its base then slid it out while rotating his head and massaging with his soft tongue. Even when the cock was completely out of his mouth, the boy did not stop kissing the very tip of it, teasing it with his tongue. Every time he took the beast inside, he did it so slowly and playfully that the champion was hardly able to restrain himself. He wanted to secure his cock inside that sweet little mouth till he poured all his seed into its depths. But knowing that the poor boy would be the one who was punished by such an act, he held back.

"Now pay your respect to those balls my boy." Quintilius demanded.

The boy readily moved down and started licking the gladiator's pouch; moving his tongue over the midline, going all the way down to where it was attached to the body. While his wet tongue was sliding, his lips were busy kissing and sucking in the gentlest of the ways. He took each one in his mouth carefully, spreading the warm wetness everywhere he touched. Gannicus shut his mouth tight and clenched his fists so as not to grasp the boy by his soft hair to control this warm mouth as he pleased.

Quintilius was watching the champion's cock twitching over the boy's face, hungry for more attention. After some time he felt ready for a different action.

"Enough," he ordered and the boy stopped readily. There was no sign of emotion on his young face; no desire, no pain, not even tiredness; only the heavy breathing.

"Prepare us," the _Dominus_ ordered the boy.

The slave went for an oil bottle without pause. Gannicus watched him anxiously but relieved when the slave started massaging his already slippery prick with the scented oil; so he was not going to be asked to bend over for a Roman… just yet. The boy's hands were playing wonders too. His soft fingers were swirling around his cock with just enough pressure to raise the pleasure but not enough to quench the thirst; keeping the champion asking for more. Gannicus thought he saw a spark in the boy's eyes while he watched his own hand's work on the phallus. But it was so brief and the boy's face was so emotionless, the Celt could not be sure of what he saw. When the champion's cock was greasy enough, the boy went to the side of his _Dominus_ and lifted the Roman's robe to reveal his already erect cock.

"Start fucking my slave while he is preparing me," Quintilius ordered.

The slave immediately bent over in front of Gannicus, and moved his skirts to the side to make himself available from the back. At the same time he positioned his already wet mouth to the hole of his _Dominus'_ ass. Gannicus reached for the oil bottle to use some on the boy's tiny hole; but the Roman stopped him.

"He does not require the gentle touch; his ass is used to accommodating cocks day and night."

Gannicus obeyed reluctantly. Nevertheless he could not help but secretly steal from the oil dripping from his prick and wiped the boy's asshole with it before reluctantly pushing the tip of his cock inside the boy. The hole was so tight, lacking proper preparations, that Gannicus feared he was going to rip the boy apart if he was to push any further. The slave whimpered quietly while accepting the Celt's cock; busy licking his _Dominus_.

Gannicus watched them with disgust; the very tongue which gave his cock immeasurable pleasures a moment ago, now was forcing its way into this undeserving Roman's asshole. If it was not for the tightness of the boy, he would have lost his erection for sure at such sight. The boy then started massaging his _Dominus'_ ass with his oiled fingers to open the way for the champion's huge prick, pushing them one by one to the hole.

"I told you to fuck the boy," the Roman yelled, "I hope you do not call this miserable act fucking."

Gannicus separated the boy's cheeks gently to push himself inside deeper. The oil around his cock finally started working, easing his movements inside the tight opening. Gannicus tried to rotate his cock inside slowly to help the relaxation of the muscles. There had to be some truth in what the Roman had said earlier since the tiny asshole started to swallow the huge cock gradually. The slave was trying to silence his groaning but was not quite successful. Gannicus was not sure if the groans were due to the pleasure or if he was actually causing pain.

"Withdraw completely and reenter him; do not stop till I say so," Quintilius commanded.

Gannicus obeyed carefully. It made no difference to his cock whose hole it was in; it enjoyed the tightness regardless. He slowly withdrew his cock, the tip so swollen that it did not pass the tight entrance with ease. The gladiator needed to apply some force to free his cock from the boy and the asshole closed almost completely as soon as the cock was out. Hoping it was not too painful to the boy, he started pushing it back in again. Luckily the oil was already covering the red rim so his prick found its way easily to the depths of the boy. Gannicus pushed till his body stuck to the petite hips. A sigh rose from the slave's busy mouth but the Celt kept thrusting as he had been ordered.

"Enough!" Quintilius yelled after some time, "Now I want to taste the beast personally."

Gannicus slid his raging cock out of the boy. While the slave was cleaning and oiling Gannicus, Quintilius bent over in front of the gladiator; his hands finding balance on the couch he had been sitting on. When he was done with the gladiator's cock, the boy found his place in front of his _Dominus_ and knelt down to take the Roman's cock in his mouth. After a sigh of pleasure Quintilius ordered:

"Enter me champion; give me the godly pleasure of your impressive cock."

Gannicus put his disgust aside and pushed himself into the hole eagerly waiting for him. "If it was not for your pretty slave, you would not find me raised for your disgusting ass," he thought disdainfully. Even now, after that much stimulation, he found it difficult to stay hard. It was then, however, that he realized Quintilius' cock was moving into the boy's mouth solely due to the force of his thrusts. Though it disturbed him, the thought somehow fed the fire in Gannicus. He imagined watching the boy's face, flashing and hiding behind the body of the Roman with his every move. His pretty cheeks must be full with the cock inside; the busy act of his tongue easily visible.

Suddenly Gannicus felt soft fingers caressing his balls; the boy was massaging him with one hand while taking care of his _Dominus'_ cock in his mouth. His soft and stimulating touch did the trick; finally the beast was completely awake inside the Celt. With a loud groan, Gannicus held tight to the hips he was fucking, as if he was holding a greedy whore and started thrusting deeper and faster; his nails digging into the Roman's flesh. With every thrust his body pushed Quintilius deeper into the boy's mouth; the Roman, grunting with pleasure, raised his hip higher to embrace the giant cock even deeper. The sounds of pleasure rose higher and higher from Quintilius and before long he came inside the boy's mouth, shaking as though in a frenzied trance.

Gannicus removed his cock from the man with relief. "That was pretty quick, you pathetic Roman," he mocked internally.

Quintilius let himself drop to the couch bonelessly, sighing in pleasure.

"By the gods, this was the most impressive show I have ever witnessed," he declared once he'd caught his breath, then added noting Gannicus' still throbbing cock, "But it seems not satisfying enough for a true god." He gave a sign to his slave, "Make the champion see the end of the night with pleasure. I do not want to miss the opportunity of watching a titan pleased."

The boy came to Gannicus and knelt down again in front of him. As he was about to take the champion's cock inside his mouth, Gannicus stopped him, wishing to clean himself after being inside the Roman's ass. Quintilius felt his hesitation and answered with a laugh:

"He enjoys the taste of his Dominus' ass, worry not champion."

The boy took the cock inside his soft mouth once again, showing no sign that he cared about the filth on it, and as the slave started to work on his cock again, Gannicus easily forgot about the distress he felt.

"Do as you please champion," prompted Quintilius, "I want to see you to reach the limits of your pleasure now."

With the grant of the Roman, Gannicus guided the boy towards one the couches, resting his pretty head on a pillow without departing his cock from the mouth even for a second. As soon as the slave's head was in position, the gladiator pushed his cock deeper inside, while holding boy's head tight and began gliding his cock in and out; feeling all the sweetness the boy was offering him, slowly entering and exiting, sliding over the delicious tongue… a little deeper in every time…rotating his cock inside to feel every bit of this sweet mouth. After some time he completely lost himself and started fucking the boy's face like there was no tomorrow. To his surprise that tiny little opening could somehow fit everything without difficulty, while the lips remained tight against his cock, massaging. Gannicus was more than ready, grunting with immense pleasure.

"Do not spill it inside," ordered Quintilius, "I want to see your seed covering his face."

"Fuck him!" Gannicus thought; but he was also tempted by the offer. At the last minute he withdrew his cock and washed the boy's face with thick cum. He was breathing heavily while the boy cleaned the remaining cum on his throbbing cock without waiting for an order from his _Dominus_. Only then could Gannicus see from the pleasure on the boy's face that the lad had himself come not so long ago. The boy looked up at Gannicus with glittering eyes while sucking the last drops of his seed; his face covered with the warm, white cum.

"Gratitude." the boy murmured, in the sweetest tone, soft enough to hide the sound from his _Dominus'_ tired ears.

"That was an excellent show!" the Roman applauded, "You are truly a wonder Gannicus. I want to see you perform again… in the primus of my games."


End file.
